littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant
Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant is a detective-themed psychological horror thriller adventure video game starring scream queen Anya Taylor-Joy (Split, The Witch, Morgan, Marrowbone, Thoroughbreds and The New Mutants) and professional wrestler Glenn "Kane" Jacobs for Microsoft Windows, Facebook, iOS, Android,Playstation Vita and Nintendo Switch, developed by French indie studio Pretty Simple and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem under the name Dark Dungeon and BrainPower. This is the spin-off of original Facebook game Criminal Case and the sequel to the second game: Agenda of Angst. Traveling around the world after full year of the Angels of Death's demise and the fall of the El Terror. The silent protagonist pursuing a career with the International Investigation Bureau and traveling around countries and regions to stop an extremist organization group from violating human rights, while the international army fells victims to the serial killer called "Silence Slayer", who kill anyone around world who screams in the sight of fear and fright. Gameplay Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant is a detective-themed interactive drama psychological horror-thriller puzzle game in which the player acts as a detective to solve murders, like Criminal Case game, locating relevant clues at the crime scenes by pointing and clicking items in the scene. Higher scores can be earned by finding items as fast as possible. The scores obtained will fill the bar on each scene. Filling the bar will award the player Stars, an in-game currency for cases that can later be used to perform tasks such as examining evidence and interrogating suspects. During this process, player will also have to come across necessary autopsies and analyses that may take a few real-time hours to complete. During the course of the case, player may find killer profiles, and critical hints that will be used to capture the suspect. During investigating, the live-action FMV sequence is shown when the player and the partners being attacked or terrified by the crazy axe-wielded killer or the masked man with knife. And they must have escape the killer by pressing the sequence button below in order to getting away from them. If the player failed to escape, the killer will kills them and the game is over. But if the player successfully escape the killer's hands, the videos will available in gallery screen. In the last stage of every case, the player must reason who the killer is from one of the suspects, using the killer profiles obtained during the course of the game. By successfully identifying the suspect, the player can eventually proceed to the additional stages. Successfully clearing the additional stages will let the player proceed to the next case. Plot Set after saving SDU once again from suspicious terror, the silent protagonist (an anonymous cop whose name actually corresponds to the player's entered name and gender) is now being a top notch agent for the Azure Peak Police Department and bid farewell to the friends to traveling around the world with International Investigation Bureau, the most powerful agency in the world, to stop the notorious organization from utter horrors. The thriller being with an American rookie agent Helen Maxwell (Sharni Vinson) is being attacked by the serial killer named "Silence Slayer" as she discovering the secret hideout in Antarctica. The killer then stabbed a screaming Helen with sacred dagger to silence her. No one knows that Helen was never survived and not comes back again until they learns that the killer is stalking around the world to hunt down anyone around world who screams in the sight of fear and fright. The player, as now a top notch agent for the Azure Peak Police Department, is hired of the International Investigation Bureau, one of the best agencies in the entire world. What lies ahead of the player is behind their control, and must stop an evil originazination from causing utter chaos. Characters See also: List of Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant characters Regions and Locations See also: List of Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant locations Cases See also: List of Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant cases Trailers Teaser Trailer *(LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Pretty Simple, Dark Dungeon and BrainPower's logos shows up, then faded to black.) *Voice: It's not horror movie... *(The suspenseful horror movie music played as a female officer trainee investigating the crime scene in British chateau) *Voice: No one believes you what are you watching for...? *Chief Fowler: Something strange coming from the attic... *(The officer looking for something at the basement) *Voice: The third line...yet it's coming to haunt you... *(The evil hands approaching beneath the building.) *Voice: However...this crime scene...has turns into nightmare again... *(The officer see something on the ground and felt the hands touching her legs.) *Voice: It's a whole world that has a worst fear in the past! *(The officer screams when the monster drags her within.) *Voice: Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant. *(The Coming Soon message is shows up.) Official Trailer *(LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Pretty Simple, Dark Dungeon and BrainPower's logos shows up, then faded to black.) *(A spy agent investigating the frozen hideout, but she heard someone breathing.) *Voice: It's not horror movie... *(A masked man violently drags a screaming agent and stabbed her to death.) *Voice: The third line...yet it's coming to haunt you... *CNC Reporter: An American spy agent has been missing for months ago and they're find nothing but...her badge. *(The suspenseful horror movie music played as a female officer trainee investigating the crime scene in British chateau) *Kevin: Yeah, someone has blackmailed her into performing a hit? I don't believe it! *President Nashville: We have not for wasted! You've got to stop the terrorist! *(The bloody kukri shows up, a headless man was found, the woman screams bloody murder.) *Voice: The truth about dark past has been revealed! *(The officer looking for something at the basement) *Anabel: Please, help me...I was attacked by...the ugly demon and....I'm so scared.... *(The scene is showing the player traveling around world, searching for objects, items, customize the avatar and more...) *Voice: However...this crime scene...has turns into nightmare again... *Kevin: Damn! We've got to save her!! *(The evil noise is heard from somewhere.) *Voice: Beware of the sinister killers! Run for your life! *(The player pulling the officer from monster's hands.) *Anabel (screaming): STAY AWAY!!! *(Kevin wrestling with the masked killer.) *Kevin: Get the f*ck out of here!!! *Voice: It's a whole world that has a worst fear in the past! *(The cult leader shows up with a severed head of the woman.) *Anarchist: Be warn! You're next to die, officer! *(Many of victims dead bodies were showed, followed by murder weapons and suspects screen.) *Anabel: Let me out of here, a**hole! *Kevin: Leave her alone, you buster!! Don't touch her, I warn you!! *Voice: Better watch out for the must scariest thing ever in your life!! *(The jump-scare is shown up in front of player, Anabel and Kevin screams.) *Chief Fowler: Something strange coming from the attic... *Hisao: Goddamn! The serial killer is on the loose! *(The player is shown wrestling with the killer dressed in hockey mask, a terrorist, a fat and ugly man, or a red-masked serial killer.) *Voice: When you realize that is not just a game.... *(The officer see something on the ground and felt the hands touching her legs.) *Voice: Is that Ready or Not? Maybe Friday the 13th? Or Better Watch Out?! And how about Us?!! *(Anabel gasps in fear and despair, Kevin ready to fight, the international police forces traveling around world, and the man screams as the killer stabbed him.) *Voice: Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant. September 5th, 2019. Stay tune. *(The screen cuts to black shortly. Then, the scene of Anabel screams in horror when the monster drags her within.) *(The Coming Soon message is shows up.) Trivia *Age rating: 17+ for Strong Language, Strong/Horror Violence, Bloodshed and Gore, Strong Sexual Content, Disturbing Images, Alcohol Reference, Suggestive Theme and/or Simulated Gambling. *This game is a sequel to the second game Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst. *Unlike Criminal Case game, it is featured a interactive live-action drama cutscene combined with visual novel-style. **The game was filmed in various worldwide countries, and it took one year to finished. *The storyline of this game is based on/inspired by Pretty Simple's popular game: Criminal Case. Disclaimer All pictures were taken from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. Absolutely I do NOT own video games, they're belongs to rightful owners! Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:BrainPower games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Horror games Category:Psychological thriller games Category:Puzzle games Category:Adventure games Category:PC games Category:Facebook games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist